Generations
by MetroNeko
Summary: My version of Nurariyhon No Mago.You didn't think Nura-kun was the only Nurarihyon did you?


_yes the first chapter is boring ^ ^ lol,but anyway please enjoy_

* * *

><p>You've heard the stories and legends of the commanders of the youkai, the lines of Nurarihyon, Rihyon and Rikuo. Many have said that they have done their ancestors well but you really didn't think that was all to the story did you? During the time after the Kyoto Arc the wheels had begun to turn and many things were already changing. If you didn't know, there wasn't only one line of Nurarihyons you know.<p>

At the beginning there were three heads. They were brothers: the first, the ruler who took care of management and decisions, the second, in charge of knowledge and archives and third whose area of expertise was mortal battle and combat .These three ruled over all of the youkai of Japan and probably the world. In a way, they could have been considered as the three pillars on which underworld stood upon and whilst they were in power, both worlds; human and youkai stayed in balance.

But this was not deemed to last long. It wasn't long before the second brother became jealous of the first born who received all the attention and praise, being the main pinnacle of the clan. The popularity did not bother him but the opportunities, the decisions and power that came with his brother's title was enough to make millions demons pleased for millenniums to come and one brother completely enraged. Even though he did most of the work in the clan and knew most of the knowledge known to youkai and man, the older brother still got to be at the top by practically doing nothing but sitting on this throne yelling orders whole day. "Was it just because he was born before me? Dammit!" He cursed as he stormed through the hallway while everyone was asleep. Oddly enough it could be said that during this time was his favourite time to work even though the sun was already high in the sky at mid-morning.

The first time it came to mind he paused at the thought but then he dismissed it quickly as an after-effect caused by fatigue but as the time passed the idea began to linger in his head. The more he thought, the more sense it made and the angrier he became. A century passed and things at the mansion seemed to be fine on the surface, but underneath it all the brother's anger waxed hot and dampened the air with a sickly aura. Conspiracies and rumours arose spawned into oncoming tornadoes in the underground information networks. But since things like this often happened because of jealously, the Nura clan took no notice of them and wrote them off.

It was on the night of a full moon that the first walked in the gardens with his third brother as the waning blood red sun disappeared beyond the horizon of trees. The second sat by the balcony, his anger seething. His eyes beginning to boil red in comparison to the golden eyed trait he shared with his brothers since birth. He had enough of all the favouritism and underneath the first's nose he began to raise a rebellion, a small team of youkai which were loyal only to him would accompany him to seal his brothers' fate. Now he bore no ill will against the youngest but as much as it hurt him his plan would not allow him to remain alive because of his unyielding loyalty to the first. He was also loyal to second. He had thought about recruiting his younger brother to his side but to his alas the truth that he knew all along flashed into his mind as soon as he thought it."Even though his loyalty to you is great his loyalty to him is still far greater."He paused with his pipe at his mouth and cursed "If only they weren't so close." He took a while to ponder for a moment before returning to his desk to seal the proclamation and send it. The contained word would be received by the large amount of youkai he had gathered that lay hidden at the border. It was parchment that held a few words but had great significance...It was the signal of the beginning.

After forty-five hours the battle began.A large ruckus burst through the outer walls of the mansion's compound, striking fear into the minor league youkai that stood guard chatting, believing in the false hope that the traps set around the compound would be enough to stop any and all intruders just like have any other time before. But the rebels knew the routes and how to disarm the deadly traps, it was over quickly. In seconds swords clashed, after minutes all that was left of the sorry bunch of youkai were piles of maroon and jade coloured blood, grey sand and tarnished weapons, dirtied in a minute struggle for the few minutes of life that they had left in their so called "evil days". Meanwhile under the cover of night, a small group raced through the main corridors at a break-neck pace to the central towers. In darkness a glint of dark blue, sapphire-like hair glistened in the moonlight as it passed by. Like the reflection of a blue koi in inky waters of a black pond, darkened by the night sky. It was the beginning of the internal war...


End file.
